halofandomcom-20200222-history
MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System Assault Rifle is a widely-used United Nations Space Command firearm. Introduction The MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System (ICWS) Assault Rifle is a variant of the MA5B Assault Rifle seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and is being introduced in Halo 3. It is a much more balanced weapon compared to its predecessor and has slight technical as well as physical changes from the MA5B. This weapon is seen in the Halo 3 trailer, the ESPN Halo 3 advertisement, and the Halo 3 Beta. Summary The MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle is a fully automatic, air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine fed, short-to-mid range weapon. The weapon houses an on-board electronics suite, including a screen indicating rounds left in the magazine, and a compass. It fires 7.62mm x 51 FMJ(Full Metal Jacket) rounds automatically from a 32 round clip with improved accuracy, range, and power over its cousin. The weapons power has been described as being in between the MA5B Assault Rifle, and the BR55 Battle Rifle. Physical Description And Appearance The MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle is a bullpup, automatic UNSC assault rifle which uses the 7.62x51mm FMJ(Full-Metal Jacket)bullet and fires from in a 32 round clip. The clip is housed in the receiver which is built directly into the butt of the gun and is located behind the handle(known as a bull-pup configuration). The magazine also fits flush into the housing. This titanium alloy and plastic assault rifle is gas operated and therefore must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the gun and moves during operation. From there on, the gases from previous bullets move the bolt back and forth until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt snaps back and locks and must be pushed forward after a fresh mag is inserted to load a bullet. The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the mag housing. The MA5C, having a rifled barrel, is about 88cm long and and can be fitted with different attachments such as a flashlight. The power button for the flashlight is located behind the grip near the trigger. The MA5C also has a digital window on top of the gun which displays the remaining rounds in the current clip as well as a sort of 'compass' that points to the largest land mass near by or key locations such a base of operations. This weapon also has a safety located on the handle of the gun. The MA5C makes its debut in Halo 3. It appeared in Halo:CE as the MA5B. Changes from MA5B *Heavier barrel with a 1 in 7 twist *Redesigned cowling to house an electronics suite and reduce weight *Redesigned handguard to provide more positive grip *Decreased magazine capacity (60-32) *Smaller aiming reticule (reticule is roughly the same size as the battle rifle, though it may dilate with long burst of automatic fire) *Increased range *Increased damage per round Tactics Close Range A good tactic at close range is to pepper the foe with ten or so rounds, followed by a melee. This is said to be a near sure kill. Mid Range At mid range against a single opponent simply pulse the trigger and put as much lead into them as possible. When being attacked by multiple opponents it is best to unload nearly all of your clip at once (hopefully killing him/her) then landing a grenade at the other's feet to take down their shield, and then unload the rest of your clip on them. Long Range Due to lack of range,this weapon is very ineffective at far ranges. A Battle Rifle or another type of far range weapon would serve better. Assault Rifle And SMG An average combo, the SMG can be dual wielded with another weapon to double the fire power but with the SMG's short range and minimal damage, another weapon like the Shotgun or Battle Rifle would be better. Assault Rifle and Battle Rifle A good combo for offensive forays in open maps. The Battle Rifle can be used to clear out any opponents from far away, while the MA5C can be kept in reserve to deal with any who sneak in close to you. Assault Rifle and Sniper Rifle When setting up camp at base or somewhere out of the way the Battle Rifle will still be the better choice for a backup weapon. However, when trying to take control of the middle of a large open such as Valhalla, the MA5C will be a much better choice. When you have control of the middle of the map, there is usually a large angle of attack around you, so it is very probable that someone will slip past you and your sniper to bring the battle close. When this happens the MA5C will be much deadlier and easier to handle than would be a Battle Rifle. Assault Rifle and Shotgun An excellent combo for close range. When someone comes in to close range, chances are they won't be able to get out of range fast enough when they see the Shotgun, but they will easily be able to get out of range before you can get a second shot in. This is where you bring out the MA5C to take up the Shotgun's slack, and take your opponent down before he gets away. Against The Covenent Against The Flood Ammunition Influences The MA5C is based on a few different weapons.One inspiration for the MA5C Assault Rifle was the "MA–75B Battle Rifle (with integral 40mm Grenade Launcher)" from the Marathon series. In fact, before Bungie re-engineered the game for the Xbox, it was fitted with a grenade launcher. Another inspiration was the M-590 7.62mm assault rifle of the USMC from 1995-1996 TV series Space:Above and Beyond. Another inspiration was the Fabrique-Nationale, FN2000 which Robert McLees at Bungie has gone on record comparing the basic design to that. Character Compatibility Trivia *Recent videos showing the MA5C reveal it sounding similar to the SMG when fired. *All public pictures of the MA5C, in first person, show Battle Rifle animations as a placeholder rather than new ones. Image:H3_cutout002.gif|Master Chief with Assault Rifle in Halo 3. Image:HALO3_CGI.jpg|Master Chief searching for his MA5C Assault Rifle Image:Halo_3_TV_Ad_3.jpg|Master Chief can be seen on the Starry Night TV Ad holstering his MA5C Assault Rifle onto his back. Also note the M6 series pistol on his left hip. Image:H3_ar.jpg|The Master Chief reloading his MA5C. Image:MA5C Firing.gif|A gold Spartan firing an MA5C. Image:MA5C Animation.gif|A gray Spartan holding an MA5C with a sniper rifle slung across his back. Image:AR_3.jpg|A Spartan fires his MA5C on his blue foe in Valhalla. Image:AR_2.jpg|A red Spartan follows his teammate onto a man cannon with MA5C in hand. Image:AR_6.jpg|A blue Spartan finishes his foe with a melee attack on an unknown multiplayer level. Image:AR_5.jpg|A Spartan opens up with his MA5C on an unknown bridge level. Image:AR_4.jpg|A red Spartan displays the importance of meleeing with the MA5C. Image:Halo3.comMA5C.PNG|A simple diagram of the MA5C Assault Rifle. Related links MA5B Sources http://www.halo3.com/ http://www.solidmercury.org/unscdf/?The_Armory:UNSC:MA5B http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGAssaultRifle Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons B2 20:17, 22 May 2007 (UTC)